Conventional non-brush D.C. motors comprise a stator having four poles formed as a cross, and a round hole at its center. Each pole is shaped as a T letter and almost round for its circumference, and a coil is wound around each arm of the poles. Then the stator is firmly fixed on a circuit board. Nevertheless, the cost of such a stator is expensive because of its material and structure, and in addition, an insulating process is required in the stator of a conventional D.C. motor, which process is liable to cause environmental pollution because varnish is used for the insulating.